One Wacked Up Adventure
by NinetailsGirl09
Summary: Rewrite: Planet Earth is being invaded by Fuse and everyone and their mother's are trying to stop it. Some of them are a pair of formally all powerful aliens, a screwed up army, a boy genius, and pretty much every fictional character ever made.  ON HOLD


**Disclaimer: A. Fox and I own the plot, and a few OCs. Everything else belongs to the people who made them, including all the other OCs who all belong to their respective author.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"The firefighters found the injured bodies of the one of the more illusive underground crime organizations at the scene of the engineered tornado. The police have no leads on the identity of who planted the device." The yellow skinned female reporter said, the wreckage from the event behind her. "Back to you Cartman."<p>

The scene switched to a news studio with four boys sitting in comfortable looking chairs.

"Thank you Lisa." A extremely obese boy said, slumped in his seat. "Now I wonder who could have done such an deed? Any thoughts Kyle?"

"It was probably one of the more extreme armies, so we can rule out anyone from Edd and Dexter." A ginger theorized, observing the damage displayed on the screen. "Stan?"

"Ben's group can be this extreme but only when it's alien related." A black haired said, making a face as he thought of some of their past actions.

"Not Mojo's for sure." Cartman exclaimed. "They never do anything that interferes with crime."

"Mmm, mmm mmm mmmm mm mmmm mmmm." A boy with a orange parka covering almost all his face covered spoke, his voice to muffled to make out.

"Oh yeah Kenny! I'm _sure_ it was McGee that did it. No, I _really_ think so." Cartman replied sarcastically, his face showing his real thoughts

"Mm! Mmmm mm mmm!" Kenny raised his voice at the fat boy, standing up from his chair.

"I sure it could have been her." Cartman paused then yelled. "Except she's a fucking bitch!"

Kenny tackled the obese boy, knocking his chair over and out of the camera shot.

"Get him Kenny!" Kyle shouted, supporting his orange-clad friend.

"Yeah! Here!" Stan tossed a glass bottle off screen.

"You assholes! Don't help hi- OW! YOU BASTARDS!"

The camera was turned till it faced the blond cameraman.

"S-sorry folks. Please enjoy these mindless cartoons as we deal with the s-situation here." He said before canceling the transmission.

* * *

><p>Turning off the screen, a girl slumps in the high-backed, wheeled chair she was sitting on.<p>

She was was somewhat short with a slender and slightly built, frame. Long brownish-black hair was over her shoulder and the visible darkly tan skin gleamed a little in the dull lighting. Icy gray-blue eyes focused on the ceiling, hidden behind a translucent blue-tinted visor. Dressed in a Urban Ranger uniform that was stitched, patched, and worn, with a long black glove on her left arm that was currently supporting her head.

She was sitting a a round table with several other strange looking characters.

On one side of her was a shapely Irish woman, with curling red locks, and dazzling green eyes partially hidden by her pirate hat. She had a striped belly shirt, a pirate captain's coat hanging off her elbows, with tight fitting black jeans, and black boots. A green belt was slipped around her waist and had a gun holster holding a flintlock pistol and a cutlass hanging on it. She was stretching her arms upward and yawning loudly as she did.

On her other side was a pale male teen with a crazed grin on his mouth, messy brown hair matted with grime and blood, and wide blood red eyes. He had a purple sweater, purple pinstripe pants, a black cape that sweeped against the floor, and a headband on. He had a large brown bag thrown on the table and was pulling grenades from it to juggle.

Next to him was a pale girl with a annoyed look in her sliver eyes. Black hair was pulled into a side ponytail with a skull hair clip, her black jacket with a skull on the front and jeans with a black belt and skull buckle had sliver fur around the edges, a black scarf with a skull pin was wrapped around her throat, and black boots clunked against the floor occasionally while a hand covered with fingerless black gloves twirled a scythe.

Next to her a was a slightly less pale girl who tapped her hand to an invisible beat. She had a purple poncho like shirt with long sleeves that started under her shoulders, under it was a sleeve-less black shirt with a turtle neck, purple shorts, black socks, and finally purple and white sneakers. She had brown hair that just brushed her shoulders, bangs framing her face and brown eyes. Leaning against the table space next to her was large hammer and a large sword that resembled an F.

After her was a younger girl with a slim figure, with bright red hair coming down to her shoulder blades, her eyes light brown and lined with blue eye shadow. She had on an orange tube top, white khakis, pink pearl earrings, and white one-inch high heel ankle boots. Laying in front of her was a nine-tailed whip and she fiddled with a massive portable gatling gun in her hands.

The next person was a taller boy, with a very muscular, but not thick, figure. His unkempt hair was dark brown and hung pretty loose to the shoulders, his eyes a deep blue, and sporting a soul patch on his chin. He had on a blue t-shirt on with jeans with one knee torn out, tennis shoes, a class ring and a long leather cape with a high collar. A belt around his waist had a sniper rifle attached to it and a sideways scabbard with a five foot claymore in it.

Beside him was a Caucasian girl with gleaming blue eyes and long dirty blond hair. She wore a pink and black Sweet Lolita dress with long black lace up boots and long pink gloves. She grinned and hummed a tune as her polished her blaster guns and miniature hand-held cannons.

Next to her was a girl with red, black and brown streaked hair, blue cat-like eyes, and pale skin. She was garbed in a denim jacket, purple top, jeans, trainers and head band that had dragon wings poking out off the sides. She was sharping her throwing daggers and swords, occasionally pulling a hair and seeing if it was cut the second it touched the blade.

A young women sat a seats away from her, with pale skin, dull green eyes, and short brown hair. She wore a blue dress with a white blood-stained pinafore, black-and-white stockings, and black boots. She focusing on cleaning a large blood-stained blade with her apron.

Next to her a girl with white skin, gray hair, and pure black eyes that had a white triangle on the side of the irises. She wore a black jacket, pants, and shoes, and had a unnerving smile on her face.

There were some empty seats until it reached a male teen next to the Irish women. He had sickly pale skin, with limp brown hair, dark brown eyes, and a twitching eyebrow. He wore a gray t-shirt, jeans with various pockets, and a white lab coat. He was sketching on some blue print paper and was oblivious to the funny faces the crazy looking man was making at him.

The girl sitting on the high back chair looked around.

"Roll call." She calledout, her voice level and monotone.

"Pirate Jenny is here." The Irish woman yawned.

"Alex Fox here!" The crazed looking guy cackled aloud, getting a a few glares.

"Aella's fucking here." The black and sliver girl with skulls snapped.

"Cassie's bored but still here." The younger girl said, forcing down a yawn..

"Private Noelle reporting." The girl with a weird poncho shirt happily called.

"Hn, Tony ready for orders." The muscular male grunted out.

"Hannah's here!" The pink goth chirped.

"Here." The girl with the knife mumbled.

The black, white, and gray girl waved animatedly.

"Fritz here." The sickly guy muttered.

"Location of those missing?"

"Chesire's is unknown."

"Aedian's at the mall."

"The kobolds are chucking wood."

"Sissel's on a mission."

"Beth is now with Potter's freedom Fighters."

"Oh yes." The tan girl tipped her head back in thought. "Lovegood managed to recruit her in Harry's Harem right?"

"Yup, and I'm one hundred percent surprised you haven been targeted by that crazy blond to join it too, Meddy."

"She have, I just refuse when she comes around." Meddy monotoned back, raising a brow at the slightly skeptically looks some of her soldiers shot her. "It's not that unbelievable."

"Says you." Fritz muttered. Meddy gave him a look, but didn't pursue the subject as an alarm went off, the room flashing red as it did.

"Distress signal? Send to us? How odd."

"Must be pretty bad." Hannah looked toward Meddy with curiousity. "Are we going to go help them?"

The tan girl took a moment to ponder this.

"It is the second. We need to do our monthly heroic act so the _paparazzi_," This was hissed by Meddy with pure venom. "will leave us alone."

"There's your answer!" Alex let loose another cackle, and the girl with the knife chucked it at him in annoyance.

* * *

><p>The sound of a gavel banging rang loudly in a courtroom, as Alan Moore bellowed from the judge's box.<p>

"YOU ALEX "A. FOX" FOX AND NINETAILSGIRL O'NINE! ARE ON TRIAL FOR SENDING PLANET FUSE AT PLANET EARTH**!** HOW DO YOU PLEAD!"

The former charge was a young man that was somewhat handsome, but his blue eyes glowing with chaos caused his appearance to look more crazed. He wore a pair of black sweat pants and a long sleeved shirt with red and white stripes.

The other was a small, pale teenage girl with her brown hair in a ponytail, with gray-green eyes focused calmly on the judge. But, the anxious twitching her orange fox ears and nine fox tails gave her state of mind away. She wore black hakama and yukata, her hands and feet bandaged.

"Look man how was I supposed to know my home run would smack Planet Fuse into Earth-"

"THAT'S NOT WHAT'S FUCKING ME OFF! IT'S THE FACT THAT YOU TWO DIDN'T EVEN TRY TO GRAB IT! NOW IT"S TOO LATE AND IT"S LATCHED ONTO EARTH!"

The girl, tired of the boy's failing defense, smacked him on the head and began to try her own attempt at keeping themselves safe.

"Your honorable," She began, her voice soft but toneless. "We know we should have gone after Planet Fusion, but we were distracted and didn't notice what happened until it was too late to stop it."

She took a breath, Alan looking at her with solemn eyes that seem a tad more furious then when he looked at Alex.

"Yes, we failed to prevent Planet Fusion from attaching itself to Earth, but give us a chance to fix it." Nine plead to him, and the elder being closed his eyes in consideration.

After several minutes, he spoke.

"I will allow it, but your powers will be restricted!" Nine flinched as though struck . "You will have no control over other beings!" Alex winced at that loss. "And if you fail to prevent the Earth's destruction in one year, you will be the sacrifices used to restore it!" They both gulped heavily, Alex's eyes darting around while Nine's screwed shut.

"Now go prepare yourselves!" They ran from the room and far from the courthouse.

"We're screwed aren't we Fox?' She panted as her struggled to keep up with the male.

"Yes, we are Nine." He replied back, not bothering to slow down for his female companion.

"Well fuck." He hit her on the head for cussing. "Jerk!"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading folks! By the way, do you want your character to show up in our fic just fill out this form and drop it with a review!<strong>

Name:

Age:

Species:

Physical Features:

Guide:

Clothes:

Nanos:

Weapon:

Personality:

**To people you read the old story, we still have your character sheets so you don't need to worry about resubmitting, unless you want to.**

**Till next time!  
><strong>


End file.
